Twice Upon Love
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: The twins, powerful ninja that participate in the chunin exam though they are powerful as Jonin, fall in love. Akako with the heartthrob of the leaf while Yuuki falls in love with Gaara, the one that cannot love. Hiroko loves the twins but never tells.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:_ Gomen, the first time uploading this I didn't load up all the chapter, gomen nii. Enjoy though_**

**Twice Upon Love**

_Chapter One_

_Mission and Knowing_

I've come to notice that most people freeze at the very sight of the pale man, but not my sister and me. Actually as this snake approached us I started to chuckle at him. I could see it in his eyes; he really thought that we would be scared of him. Ha! Not in a million years! That would never happen, he may be a Sannin, but that doesn't mean everyone has to be afraid, or respect, him; I know that none of my squad would ever fear this snake.

My eyes darted from the man to my sister and back again, a smirk played on my pale features, a plot formulating itself in the depth of my mind. I saw the slight movement of my twin's finger before a tree branch smacked the pale man in the face. After he slid several feet he stopped.

"Aw, what's the matter Orochimaru? Old age catching up to you?" I taunted the older, much older, male.

Orochimaru's response was just a grimace. My smirk grew as I felt the vibe of annoyance tumbling off the male. I glanced once again towards my sister. Just slightly, barely noticeable, a nod giving me the signal, half a second and I hit the ground ice ragging towards Orochimaru while tree roots held him in place. Ice spears penetrated the skin, but soon mud crumbled to the ground.

"An Earth clone," I said, "dang and I wanted to kill him this time."

A pout played upon my features as the ice melted away.

"Stop pouting will you, it's annoying," Hiroko, the final member of our squad, scolded.

"Fine." A heavy sigh pushed past my ruby lips.

Hiroko just turned and headed back to the makeshift camp, his black trench coat swishing side to side, the black boots trudging across dried leaves. The crunch of the leaves was the only sound admitted from those heavy boots though many would think they would make more. His pitch black hair flowed long with green strains weaving through the darker ones. Tight black jeans clung to his muscular legs and a black shirt clung to his sculptured chest. The Penetrating blue eyes struck fear in any opponent that dared to cross the powerful ninja. Chains hung from various places, each attached to a weapon that, in the right hands, would be deadly.

My sister, Akako, fallowed directly behind him. The black gothic boots crunched leaves bellow, the tight dark jeans clung to her skin and met with the top of the boots before ending on the inside of the boots. She wore a dark purple shirt that had long sleeves that resembled those of kimonos; a black corset was worn over the shirt defining her curves in exactly the right places. Her hair was as black as midnight with fiery strains interweaving, it was about shoulder length framing the pale feathers of her face.

Akako was my twin, but I look very different then her. I wore black spandex shorts that reached mid-thigh, a black and red stripped tang-top, a kimono that was black lined with crimson with a crimson obi to. The kimono is open to reveal the skin tight tang-top that hugged to my curves perfectly, on the back of the kimono is embroidered, in crimson, with our clan symbol, a skull with two samurai swords the kanji love and hate are o each hilt of the swords, and gothic boots clothed my feet. My hair originally white with black strains, but stained permanently red strains from blood of those I've slaughtered. My sister's eyes are flaming emerald green while mine are swirls of blue and black when my kekkei genkai was activated otherwise they were purple. She controls Earth while I control ice. We're opposites in our personalities too. I'm normally hyper, but when it comes to fighting I'm cold and cautious. My sister, on the other hand, is serious all the time and very distant from people that don't know her.

~time skip to end of mission, back at the leaf village~

"What?!? It's already time for the Chunnin Exams!?!" I shouted, "Wow, time flies."

"Come on Yuuki, it's not that long ago when we graduated," Hiroko stated.

"Oh, right," I chuckled at my forgetfulness.

"You three will have to participate in the Chunnin Exams, elders orders," the third Hokage said.

"Fine, but this will be boring as hell," I replied.

"You never know there might be some tough people." Akako tried to encourage the idea of a Chunnin Exams.

"Sure," Hiroko agreed."

"Boring," I stated.

"Can't you be positive for once in your life," Hiroko asked.

"Nope, that's Akako's job."

"So Akako, have you seen Sasuke lately?" I asked teasingly.

"Maybe," she answered as her face turned crimson.

"We all know you like him, you don't have to hid it just don't be like Sakura."

"Yeah, I know, but he doesn't know I exist."

Akako was depressed by this thought.

"Then do tell, my dear sister, why is said person hiding in a bush listening in?"

"What?!?"

"Really! He's in that bush right there." I pointed at the bush closest to us/

"Are you serious? I think you're bluffing." Akako glared at me.

"Sasuke, come out here before my sister kills me," I said to the bush.

Leaves rustled as a certain person crawled out of the bush.

"See, I told you he was spying on us," I stated like a child as I pointed at Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke," Akako said, blushing a shade of crimson while she shyly waved at the Uchiha by.

I rolled my eyes at my sister, her shyness was going to get very annoying and soon.

"I'll just be going then, so you two can be alone," I said starting to walk past my twin, "tell me about it later," I whispered into her ear.

She blushed an even dark shade of red.

I walked down the street, glancing around at the other shinobi from other villages. As I looked around I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into someone, or really I ran into someone and I was thrown to the ground. Ice cushioned m fall, but when I looked up to apologize to the person what I saw shocked me; sand was moved liked a shield around the person.

"Gomen nii, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I finally said.

I rose to my feet and looked at the boy. My purple eyes meeting sea foam green ones. He was only a few inches taller than me with messy, fiery red hair. His eyes were lined with black; my guess would have to be from lack of sleep.

"Gomen nii," I apologized again hoping for a response.

The boy only stared at me, his eyes never breaking contact from mine. That was a first, no one ever dared to stare into my eyes because of fear of my kekkei genkai. I don't know why, but when this boy stared into my eyes it made me flush with color, it made my heart start to beat rapidly.

"You have some guts kid, to stare at Gaara that long after you ran into him," the older, cat/bat looking male, which was standing next to the redhead, said.

'So his name's Gaara, huh,' I thought.

"You three are from the hidden sand village, which means that you are here for the Chunnin Exams," I stated.

"So there are people that actually know about them," the older male gasped.

"Duh! Wait you bet Naruto when you first got here didn't you? That would explain a lot."

"You're a shinobi here right?" the redhead asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"Then where is your headband," the blonde girl asked.

"Right here," I said lifting my left wrist up to them.

I had made my headband into a bracelet basically, so it would be out of the way. This also came into good use when blinding people with the reflection of the metal.

"What's your name," the one I thought was Gaara asked.

"It's polite to state your own name before asking for someone else's," I stubbornly stated, crossing my arms over my chest I turned 90 degrees away from the three.

"Gaara of the desert," he said.

"Yuuki, Master of Ice," I stated happily, a close eye smile was pasted on my features.

"Is that self proclaimed?" the older boy asked.

I glared at him and ice started to surround his feet.

"You tell me if it's self proclaimed." My tone was a dangerous low.

"It's not," he claimed.

Panic reflected in his eyes, but when the ice retracted he calmed down.

"So who are you two," I asked the older two.

"Kankaro," the bat/cat looking one said.

"Tamari," the girl answered.

"Nice to meet you." I was back to my hyper self.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_The First Chunnin Exams_

"Come on Hiroko, there's only one more level before we're there," I stated, dragging Hiroko along.

"I thought you didn't want to do this exam, you said it was boring," Hiroko pointed out.

"Yeah….well….I changed my mind," I replied in a childish voice.

"She met this boy," Akako stated, "he's suppose to be here, that's why she's in such a rush/"

"Oh really now," Hiroko said, slight hurt reflected from his eyes.

I don't really understand why though. Why would Hiroko feel hurt about me meeting a guy? Who knows?

I continued to drag Hiroko along past the group of Genin that, for some odd reason, was gathered outside a door on the second level, with Akako fallowing close behind.

I pushed the door open and gazed inside. Everyone turned their head toward us; I waved at them in a hyper manor and dragged Hiroko inside. I guess he just let me since he gave up on fighting against me a long time ago.

"I feel bad for that guy," I hear someone murmur.

I turned to them and glared darkly at them. They imminently shut up and moved away from us.

~Beginning of first exam~

The testing period had begun; I sat there glancing at the questions.

'_You have got to be kidding me,'_ I thought, '_they really put this easy of questions on this?'_

Just to clear things up for you, my sister and I are very smart, much smarter than those of Jonin level. My squad is very strong and graduated at least a year before everyone else our age and our abilities surpass many. Probably our lowest skill is that of a Jonin level. This is the main reason we felt this exam was going to be boring.

'_5 minutes in and I'm already done'_ I told myself.

My head hit the desk in an attempt to pass the time and maybe catch up on some well needed sleep. My eyes barely shut when I felt sand pass over my hand, with a flick of my wrist I caught what I suppose was an eyeball.

'_Gaara, what is this?'_

I gazed at the eyeball for a long time; I decided to crush the eye to see what would happen. Crush my hand collapsed around the eye when I opened my hand grains of sand floated out and down to the person in front of me, sand drifting into his eyes.

'_Whoops did I do that? Sorry! Apology that would never be heard, that's smart.'_ I sarcastically thought

Time moved by as I fell asleep and soon it was the end of the exam period. The window was shattered and my head still rested on the desk deciding to ignore the new instructor.

"Come with me," I heard a monotone voice say.

I looked up and came eye-to-eye with sea foam green orbs.

"Okay," I said rising from my seat and fallowed the male out of the classroom.

"Um, Gaara-kun. Were you planning on getting sand in that guy's eye, or was that all my fault?" I asked as the two of us walked down the road.

"Your entire fault," he bluntly stated.

I stopped dead in my tracks and hung my head.

"But I was thinking about it. You did help me get my answers," Gaara said noticing my sadness.

"Really?" I asked, my bipolar mood swings kicking in.

"You're a baka!" Gaara shock his head at me.

"Oh and that's coming from the one that had to cheat on the test. That thing was so easy," I stated, continuing to walk down the road.

There was no response and when I looked back Gaara was gone. Confusion raveled around inside me then I turned around. My purple eyes met sea foam green ones.

"There you are," I said, happy that he didn't just ditch me.

"You're different," he said in that monotone voice of his.

"Ah duh! That's the whole point. I don't like being like everybody else."

Gaara's body was close to mine, I could feel the heat radiating off his body. We gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hour, but really was only several minutes. We stood close together not moving an inch for a while till his siblings came up to us.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Gaara-kun," I said, happily waving at the three before walking off in search of my twin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_The Second Chunnin Exam_

My team and I stood outside the gates of the 44th training ground, or more famously known as the Forest of Death. Everyone was assembled and ready to go, the instructor was blabbering on about the rules. She finally shut up so we could get our scrolls and we got a Heaven scroll.

"So who's going to hold onto this pretty little thing?" I asked holding the scroll with only my thumb and index finger.

"I will. You'll lose it if you have it," Akako said, snatching up the scroll and tucking it away in a secret pocket in her sleeve that was sealed with a very special seal.

"Nyah," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Let's go, we'll start at gate 14," Hiroko said before walking out the tent like thing.

Quickly we made it to our gate and stood around for several minutes.

"So what's our plan?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"When the exam starts use your kekkei genkai to see who has an earth scroll," Hiroko instructed.

"Okay, I guess you just want to get this over with," I stated.

There was no reply, it was like he was mad at me for something but I couldn't place what it was. The gate was opened and we stepped inside. Making the sign of the dragon my eyes turned to swirling blue and black, very much like how the Uchiha kekkei genkai looked like, but mine is much more powerful than those of the Uchiha clan. Within seconds I located a squad with an Earth scroll.

"There over there." I pointed to the left, "five meters away."

"Good," Hiroko commented.

We made our course to five meters west, stopping on branches above we saw one of the teams of sound.

"Do you want to take them on?" I whispered to Hiroko.

He just nodded his head and the three of us flipped out of the tree landing three feet in front of the sound team. They stopped and stared at us as if they were bored.

"Hand over the scroll and we won't have to hurt you," Hiroko said, breaking the silence.

"I don't think that you can," the tall boy said, he had brown hair and brown eyes with muscles, lots of muscles.

"Do think little of us by appearance," Akako said her foot move slightly and a tree branch smacked the guy in the face.

I smirk and tried to hold back a snicker at the boy's expression.

"Kenta, can you not feel their chakra or are you just that stupid," the other boy asked his companion, he had dark blue hair and deep blue eyes, he was small but had a lot of chakra.

"I say stupid," Akako said.

"We didn't ask you," snapped the girl of the sound team, her long brown hair tied up in a bun shaped hairstyle, she had fiery green eyes that glared at everyone.

"Don't talk to my sister like that," I warned my tone dropped low, dangerous almost.

"I'm not afraid of you, so what if you have a lot of chakra there's no way you could beat us specially Akihiko-sama," she said gazing at the small boy.

"Hiroko, can I please kill her?" I asked my anger growing.

"Not yet." Hiroko smirked knowing this sound team was going to be in a rude awaking.

"Aimi, be quiet," the one I think is Akihiko said.

"Okay," she answered hanging her head.

"You three are very confident that you can beat us huh?" Akihiko asked.

"No, not at all, we just thought we would take you on for no reason," I sarcastically answered rolling my eyes at his stupid question, "what do you think?!"

"Let's fight and whichever team wins gets the others scroll," he suggested.

"Fine," Hiroko answered.

The one known as Kenta lunged at Akako at full speed, Akako enveloped herself in a giant rose and tree roots reached out capturing Kenta in a death grip.

"You idiot," Aimi yelled running to help her teammate.

"Not so fast," I said.

Ice shot out of the ground wrapping first around her legs stopping her from running and then wrapped all the way up her body to her neck. I saw Akihiko shake his head before he advanced on us. Hiroko just pulled on one of the many chains he has and pulled out a weapon throwing it at Akihiko. The chain wrapped around one of Akihiko's legs. Pulling quickly he caused Akihiko to flip backwards away from helping his teammates. Quickly Hiroko preformed hand signs first throwing a fire justu down the chain then a wind justu to help intensive the fire justu. Once the smoke died down we saw that Akihiko was unscratched. Hiroko looked bored, but there was a glint of excitement in his eyes. No one has ever survived one of Hiroko's justus before. I thought that Hiroko was actually going to go all out on this one but then I saw the trap Hiroko had set up wire was stretched ready to release all the shiriken at its target. I saw Akihiko start to perform hand signs, but he didn't get very far when shiriken hit him full on.

"You win," Akihiko said, thinking it would be better to give up then get injured anymore.

He rolled the scroll to us and Akako and I released the other two. We walked away from the sound team and quickly headed to the tower.

Two days pasted and all those that would make it to the next stage were there waiting for what was to come next.

"There are too many of you we will have to have a preliminary round," the third explained.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

_Preliminaries_

"Oh goodie," I commented.

~to Hiroko's match~

Hiroko's name flashed on the screen along with Akihiko's. Hiroko jumped down over the banister and walked towards the middle of the fighting area.

"I'm surprised that you actually made it," he commented to Akihiko.

"I went easy on you in the forest so not to reveal my powers," Akihiko defended.

"Oh well this time you won't have the chance to show your power." Hiroko smirked at the boy.

"You may begin," the proctor said.

Hiroko moved quickly placing a powerful kick to Akihiko's head sending him flying. Then Hiroko's hands moved in hand signs the stone moved up in four pillars around Akihiko. Hiroko rapidly produced more hand signs.

"Ninja art, mind style, penalization justu," Hiroko said under his breath.

Akihiko fell to the ground unable to move. Hiroko preformed more hand signs and Akihiko started to float into the air with chakra ropes pulling from the top of the four pillars. More hand signs and thousands of needles surrounded him ready to kill him.

"Give up now and I won't have to kill you," Hiroko yelled to him.

"I will never give up to you," Akihiko yelled.

"You won't but I'm stopping this match before you do get killed," the proctor said, "Winner Hiroko."

Hiroko nodded and released his justus and jumped up next to us.

"Annoyed were you," I questioned, "you normally wouldn't go all out like that."

"Yeah," he said looking over at me, "I was annoyed by his attitude."

"Oh," I said with a smile.

~to Akako's fight~

Akako was against Kenta and Kenta was mad at her for hitting him in the face earlier.

"Have fun Akako," I yelled when she was in front of Kenta, "don't go easy on him just because he's a wimp."

She turned slightly to look at me from the corner of her eye.

"I won't use that on him I'll save it for the third exam," she yelled to me.

I nodded; she was going to save revealing her kekkei genkai until later.

She has my mother's kekkei genkai and I have my father's kekkei genkai.

The fight began and Kenta started to run circles around Akako forming a funnel of sound waves. Then weapons were flung from different places and Akako easily dodged them. Her foot hit the ground and a huge stone lifted up and she kicked it, it started spin at a high speed and hit Kenta straight on. More stone moved up around Kenta pinning him down. Plants wrapped around his neck contracting slightly.

"Give up now or die," Akako threatened in a dangerous tone.

"I give," he said.

The stone and plants went back to where they needed to be.

"Winner Akako," the proctor announced.

Akako walked up the stairs passing everyone else that backed away from her.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered looking to see who the next match would be.

~to Yuuki's match~

I leaned against the railing with my eyes shut standing on one foot while the other was bent 90 degrees pushing the bottom of my foot against the railing.

"Yuuki, it's your turn," Akako pointed out.

"Yuuki, don't overdo it," Hiroko warned.

"Yes father," I said in a mocking tone.

I stepped up onto the railing and back flipped down.

"Show off," my opponent which was Aimi.

I turned and looked at her bored as usual.

"Begin," the Procter said.

Aimi pulled out two swords and stabbed the ground then started to do one handed signs. The earth started to move to crush me and fire shot at me from four sides. I shook my head and disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Don't underestimate people," I whispered in her ear.

I kicked her back and sent her flying to the other side of the fighting area. Her justus stopped but more started up as she grabbed her swords again. I rolled my eyes as she tried fire again. Ice wrapped around me as the fire hit. When the smoke died she saw I wasn't were she thought I was. Ice wrapped around her ankles and ice kunai stabbed through her body cutting vital arteries. Blood spilled rapidly from the cuts.

"I'm calling this match," the Procter stepped in, "Winner Yuuki, medics help that girl."

My ice retracted and placed the girl on the stretcher though I knew they wouldn't be able to save her.

"The preliminaries are over, all of you that passed will have a month to train and gain new justu. We have drawn card to place you in fighting order," the third explained.

"Oh goodie," I commented rolling my eyes.

"You may go now," the third dismissed us.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_A Month of Training_

"So what are our plans for a month of training that is not needed?" I ask Hiroko and Akako.

"I'm going to prefect a justu that I've been working on," Hiroko said before walking away.

"Yuuki, will you come with me into the forest to help me master my kekkei genie? Yours is that one that can help keep it under control until I've mastered it," Akako timidly asked.

"Yeah, come on. You need to do something to keep your mind off of Sasuke being injured." I started to walk to our compound and gathered a small traveling bag.

"Akako, I'll race you to the secret training grounds," I said getting in a running position.

"Okay," Akako said happy to race me.

"Wait just a minute you two," we heard someone say behind us.

"What does an ANBU want with us," I asked the masked man.

"The Third Hokage and the elders want to speak with the two of you," the man informed us.

"Fine," I said in a whine more than anything.

Akako and I fallowed the ANBU to the Hokage's office.

"What is that you had to send an ANBU to find us?" I asked the third.

"You know Orochimaru correct?" the third asked ignoring my question.

"Nope, not at all just fought against him a bunch of time when he tried to attack Akako to give her his curse mark," I popped being the smart alec I am.

"Yes well, he's back and I believe that you already know that he has placed the curse mark on Uchiha Sasuke," the elders said.

Akako's hand went to her neck gripping the curse mark through her shirt, her eyes gazing to the floor. I knew what the meant that she felt him being back.

"Yeah, we know," I answered.

"We believe he will try to attack during the final exam," the elders said.

"And you're telling us this why?" I asked.

"We'll need your help if he attacks," the third answered.

"Oh goodie," I rolled my eyes, "and you couldn't put it in a scroll to tell us this?"

"Didn't think of it," the third said.

"Or you want to ruin our plans," I accused.

"Maybe," the third chuckled at my childish act.

Finally Akako and I were allowed to leave the Hokage's office.

"So should we stay here the night and go to our training area tomorrow or risk going at night?" I asked Akako.

"Going at night," Akako answered.

"Ok, race you," I said running off this time.

"That's not fair you started before me," she yelled.

"So what's your point?"

"It's not fair."

Akako soon caught up with me and we ran through trees rapidly trying to break through a certain clearing to go through a hidden cave to the sacred training grounds of our clan.

~to training~

"So Akako since we can't train today why don't you tell me about the 'training session' you had with Sasuke?" I asked making air quotations around 'training session'.

"Well, um, you see," Akako stumbled for words as a blush took over her features.

"Come on you can tell me, I'm your twin," I pressed.

"Well, it wasn't a training session we just said that so people would leave us alone. He actually took me on a date in the woods. Oh it was romantic! He had a table set up with roses and chocolate then he made a dinner for me. It was amazing!" she finally spilled the beans.

"So you're dating now," I said causing her to blush.

"You could say that."

"I'm happy for you." I ran and hugged her causing her to drop what she had in her hands.

"Tomorrow we'll train to get my kekkei genkai under control," she stated as we went to sleep.

~The next day ~

"Come on Akako, you need to concentrate," I scolded, deactivating my kekkei genkai.

"Sorry," Akako apologized, "I'm worried about Sasuke."

"He's fine; he went off to train with Kakashi. That curse mark won't affect him that much if anything it will make him stronger. You know Sasuke he has the will power and drive to push through anything until he kills Itachi. Stop worrying about him. He wouldn't want you to worry about him," I reassured.

"I want to be able to help him," Akako confessed.

"To do that you have to master your kekkei genkai, you have to become stronger to help him become stronger," I calmly stated, "now stand up and push yourself to get this thing under control."

"You're right."

Akako stood her eyes turned black and she got into a fighting stance. I blinked and my eyes went blue and black, I too got into a fighting stance. She lunged at me her speed faster than normal. I knew it wouldn't be long before she would be able to release her kekkei genkai. Quickly dodging I stated to attack hoping that the kekkei genkai would be released soon. Ice shot out at her, she dodged as if she knew what was coming. More ice shot at her, yet she still dodged without getting within a foot of them. Then I saw it the red swirls in her eyes. At first glance people would mistake it as the Uchiha's Sharingon, but it is different, not by much, but still different. There were four equally spaced red teardrop shaped swirls evenly distributed around a red circle. The abilities were much like the Uchiha's too. This kekkei genkai could copy justu, predict movements, and read minds, but unlike the Uchiha's there was no second state or third even, when this one was awakened all the powers it held were put upon the user to wield without having to awaken other parts too. This had its pros and cons, but the pros outnumbered the cons. She threw a punch at my face; my hand shot up and caught her wrist as my head moved slightly.

"You know I trust you too much," I commented at how close she came to hitting me.

"Yeah, but we're twins so it's normal," she replied.

"Finally you awoke that annoying kekkei genkai. Why does it have to take so long to activate it is my question?" I complained.

"Don't know, just come on. Now I have to be able to control it," she said getting in a fighting stance for the millionth time today.

I sighed, but reluctantly regained my fighting stance. Our battle once again gained heat as justu were shot and canceled out. Kicks and punches flew through the air. This was going to be a long month's worth of training.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six_

_The Final Exam_

I stood up from the fighting stance I once was in. "I think you're ready now, Akako. The Koudogon* is fully awakened now."

"Just like your kyouryokugon*" Akako commented.

She and I started for the place the final exams would be held.

"Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry," I called over my shoulder as the two of us ran along the trees.

A month of training was hard work, especially when trying to fully awake a kekkei Genkai, but it had to be done.

"Akako, do you get the feeling that the snake Orochimaru is close by?" I questioned.

"Yes, I get that feeling too," she replied.

"We have to stay on our toes you never know what Orochimaru could do," I stated though I already knew my sister knew that.

"I know."

We continued along the trees until the village gates were visible. We then walked to the arena for the final exam.

"Ah so the sand and sound betrayed us," Akako said with mock shock in her voice as she threw a sound ninja ten feet away from her.

"Shut up!" I snipped.

"What I didn't say anything like 'I told you so' yet." A smirk played upon her features.

I glared towards her. "Again shut up."

"Didn't I tell you while we were training that he was a bad guy? Yeah I did and now look what's happening?"

"You be quiet! Sasuke has gone after Gaara, what do you want to do? Gai and Kakashi can control things here," I questioned.

"I say we should go after Sasuke."

"I knew you were going to say that"

We soon disappeared and were trailing Sasuke hoping to catch up soon.

"He should be close by, but there are others fallowing."

"Like who?"

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura and a dog. Wait! There's more nine sound ninja are after Skikamaru's group."

"Okay so do you think we should help them or do you think they can handle it?"

"I think they can handle it."

"Okay, how far away is Sasuke?"

"About 500 meters he's stopped at the moment and it feels like he is fighting right now."

"Great,"

"Oh hush you; I sense some new evil chakra up ahead,"

"That's not good."

Quickly we hide our presence and hid in the trees slowly we approached the place where we saw Sasuke and what we presumed was Gaara, but his appearance was different. The sand was forming in a different way symbolizing a demon.

'This does not look good at all.' I thought quickly.

"500 yen says Sasuke gets his ass kicked," I whispered to Akako.

In return I just received a glare and I chuckled. We watched for a while strategizing what would be the best plan of action. Naruto and Sakura showed up in a matter of minutes and then the situation turned even worse. Sakura was pinned to the tree with sand and within the hour the sand would crush her completely.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Akako.

"The only logical thing to do right now is help Naruto defeat Gaara."

"You still owe me 500 yen and don't think that you can get out of it either."

"We'll deal with that latter."

Akako jumped down from the trees and next to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto let's do this," she said looking directly at Gaara's transformed state.

"I really don't want to do this but I'm going to be forced to anyway." I sighed and flipped down from the tree.

"Here we go," I said as I landed on the tree limb.

(just cause I'm feeling lazy and don't really want to explain a whole fighting scene so I'm just going to skip to the part after the fight with Gaara and after Naruto's and Sasuke's fight)

"What do you mean that you're leaving with Sasuke to go to Orochimaru's?" I yelled at Akako.

"Sasuke asked me to go with him because he needs someone that he trusted there with him and he told me he needed me there to be support for him. You should already know I wouldn't be able to stand being in this village without Sasuke here to drive me to become a great shinobi. You should be happy for me that I found someone that I want to live the rest of my life with," Akako shot back as she packed supplies in her bag.

"Has he given you his heart? Has he promised you that he wouldn't leave you behind?" I questioned worry coating my voice and eyes.

"Yes, he said that he wanted me to be the one that he rebuilt his clan with and no one else. He told me that if he couldn't have me then he wouldn't rebuild his clan at all. Yuuki, you shouldn't be worried about me. I can take care of myself, besides Orochimaru might be able to help me become stronger as well."

Akako's look was begging me to allow her to leave with the one she loves and not worry or hold her back from it. I sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Fine, leave go with Sasuke see if I care." I threw my hands into the air and turned on my heals.

"Please don't be mad at me, Yuuki! This is for the best, trust me it is. I know how you feel about Orochimaru and I know we feel the same way about this, but it's for Sasuke and my future. Please accept it," Akako begged.

"I've already told you what I've felt don't make me have to repeat it." I walked away from Akako not looking back once at her.

I was angry that was a given. My TWIN was leaving me to go to that fucking snake. What was I suppose to feel? She was leaving me alone in this village just to be with a guy that I didn't trust to be around another man that could never be trusted. Even though I was mad I still saw her off but not up close I watched in the distance from a tree I knew she sensed me there when she looked back in the direction of the tree I rested in. once the two were out of sight I jumped down from my branch. I headed straight to the Hokage's office.

"Lady Hokage, I have a request to make," I stated upon entering the office.

"What would that be, Yuuki?" she asked.

"I request to be moved to the Sand village. I know we recently reestablished an alliance with them. I request this and if you don't allow me to transfer to the Sand then I will be forced to become a rouge ninja."

She looked at me with shock for a matter of minutes before grabbing a paper from the top of her desk.

"Yuuki, if that's really what you want," she said slowly as she filled out the paper, "then I will make you my representative for the Leaf at the Sand."

"Thank you."

I looked back at the gates of Kohona knowing it would be the last time I see it as a Leaf shinobi. I started my three day walk to the sand not knowing I would never hear from my sister for two and a half years and in that time I would be engaged to the most powerful man in Suna, Gaara.

1. Don't ask me, I just came up with it but that's the name of Akako's kekkei genkai.

2. Made up on a whim but it works


End file.
